


A Father's Visit

by Higuchimon



Series: Family Flowers [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Firestarter/Healer AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Before the new school year at Duel Academia begins, Cobra visits his comatose son and make a solemn promise.
Series: Family Flowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725481
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	A Father's Visit

**Series:** Family Flowers|| **Title:** A Father’s Visit  
 **Characters:** Cobra, Rick, Yubel  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 500  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: YGO Firestarter/Healer Aus: A57, 500 words  
 **Notes:** Firestarter/Healer AU. Also a rewrite of two Cobra & Rick drabbles I did ages ago. Also the Family Flowers series will center around Rick and Cobra. It probably won’t be a long one.  
 **Summary:** Before the new school year at Duel Academia begins, Cobra visits his comatose son and make a solemn promise.

* * *

_Rick’s so small._

Cobra stared down at the tiny body tucked into the hospital bed. Rick’s eyes remained closed and he breathed quietly. After a year, most of the wounds he’d suffered were healed. Except the worst of them all – the wound that kept him in a coma. 

Doctors, Healers, and Healer Cats told him that with all their efforts, they could not be certain when or if Rick would ever wake up. Everyone did what they could. They’d done enough so that he’d lived, at least. Whether he would ever do more than that no one knew. 

**I can help.** Yubel’s voice whispered into the depths of Cobra’s mind. He shivered. For six months he’d heard that voice, ever since the day he’d encountered that severed arm. 

Cobra drew in a breath. _I know you can._

Yubel whispered even more. **I am a Healer. Help me bring my body together. Then I will Heal your son. He will be returned to you.**

It wasn’t the first time Yubel made that promise. In fact, those were the first words that Yubel spoke to him. Aware of Rick’s situation and promising that they could do what everyone else couldn’t. 

Cobra reached out and slid his hand around Rick’s. He longed to feel it tighten around his, but there wasn’t any reaction. 

“Hello, Rick,” he murmured. He’d been told that coma patients could sometimes hear, even in this condition. “Papa’s here for you.” He swallowed, voice unsteady. “I have a new job I’m starting soon. So I can't come as often as I have been.” 

He swallowed, pressing both of his scarred, callused hands against Rick’s. Rick’s, that were soft and small and had never held anything heavier than a deck of cards or a pen in his life. He’d been – he was such a good boy that he’d never even thrown a rock in anger. 

Cobra did not let himself think he was crying. Nor that he did this every time that he came to visit Rick. 

“I’m going to Duel Academia,” he told Rick’s far too still form. Had his eyes twitched? No, probably not. He’d hardly moved except to breathe in all this time. “I told you about Yubel the last time I visited, remember? They’re going to help me – and help you, too.” 

The longer he spent with Yubel, the more he could feel their awareness even when Yubel didn’t actually speak. Now Yubel’s awareness focused on Rick. They said nothing, though. Cobra chose to take that as a good sign – if Yubel couldn’t help him, surely they would have mentioned it. It would take time and effort but he would have his son back again eventually. 

He swallowed and rubbed his eyes. “I can tell you more about it when you wake up.” Frankly, he didn’t want the nurses to hear anything. They didn’t need to know. 

For now, he enjoyed just talking to his son and looking forward to the day when Rick would talk back. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Now, is Yubel going to be able to keep their promise? Will Rick wake up again? Will Cobra be around to see it if he does? In time, I will answer those questions!


End file.
